


Hell on earth

by Neneko



Series: Hell's Royal Family [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Baby!Crowley, Fergus is a chubby ginger, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Mother-Son Relationship, Nightmares, Spoiler season 10-11, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennesimo prompt su facebook.<br/>"What if, Rowena, incubi" (spoiler season 10-11, angst).</p><p>Rowena ha tutto ciò che potrebbe desiderare, adesso che ha eliminato il suo peggior nemico.<br/>Non è forse così...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell on earth

**Author's Note:**

> *NON BETATA!*

Rowena abbandonò a terra i propri bagagli, il tonfo attutito dalla spessa moquette. Aveva festeggiato, quella sera; e quella prima, e quella prima ancora. Si era premiata con una suite diversa ogni giorno, sempre nei migliori alberghi della città; cene sontuose ed il miglior Dom Pérignon a disposizione.

Se lo meritava: aveva finalmente ucciso Fergus - _no, Crowley._  
Fergus era stato un bambino lentigginoso dai folti riccioli rossicci, l'ultima volta che aveva posato gli occhi su di lui; le uniche similitudini con il nuovo tramite erano la scarsa altezza... ed una certa tendenza alla pinguetudine, a voler essere sinceri.

 _Aveva ucciso_ Crowley, _definitivamente._  
Anche senza l'aiuto di Samuel Winchester -quell'inutile _gigante!_ \- si era liberata non solo del Re degli Inferi, ma perfino del loro amichetto con l'aureola. E non era stata nemmeno l'unica ricompensa di quella giornata così, _così_ proficua. Accarezzò con le dita il nuovo, prezioso oggetto di cui era entrata in possesso.

 _Quante cose avrebbe potuto fare, con il Libro dei Dannati a sua disposizione…_  
Non c'era più _nulla_ a trattenerla.

Ma non c'era ragione di avere fretta, non aveva forse tutto il tempo del mondo? Adesso, ciò che desiderava più di ogni altra cosa era scoprire se il letto _king size_ fosse davvero morbido come appariva. _Oh, lo era eccome._

Scivolò nel sonno in pochi secondi, un sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra.

\----------------------

_Il rombo del fuoco sovrastava ogni altro rumore; né le urla dei feriti né i pianti dei bambini potevano nulla contro la sua ferocia. L'intero gruppo di case ardeva; ovunque, muri di legno collassavano su sé stessi sotterrando innocenti e colpevoli in egual misura._

__Colpevoli, _dicevano._

 _Quegli stolti, quelle-_ quelle pecore a due zampe _senza un briciolo di conoscenza, desiderosi soltanto di compiacere un Dio assente, rappresentato da un gruppetto di preti pusillanime. Non aveva forse visto molti di loro, sgattaiolare nella notte per ricercare la compagnia di qualche prostituta in quelle stesse case?_

 _Avevano appiccato loro il fuoco nel quartiere ai limiti della foresta, quel quartiere in cui si sussurrava vivessero le streghe -poco importava loro di assicurarsi se ciò fosse vero, o quante ve ne fossero._ Epurare il male, _dicevano. E le morti innocenti sarebbero state un male minore, di fronte al successo della loro miserevole missione._

 _Li avrebbe uccisi tutti. Si sarebbe assicurata personalmente una morte lenta e dolorosa per_ ognuno _di loro: avrebbe mostrato loro cosa può_ davvero _una strega._

_Ma ora, Rowena correva.  
Nell'ultima casa, quella più vicina alla foresta, Fergus dormiva ancora; o forse si era svegliato e cercava inutilmente una via di fuga, instupidito dal terrore e dal fumo._

_Sapeva che sarebbe successo.  
La vita di suo figlio non era stata che un lento, costante conto alla rovescia, nell'attesa che il loro destino si compiesse. E come poteva essere diversamente? La vita di una strega non era adatta ad un bambino._

_Aveva certato di impedirlo; cercato di venderlo, perfino, pur di allontanarlo da sé prima che non vi fosse altra scelta. Se solo fosse stato una femmina... allora, avrebbe potuto tenerlo con sé ed insegnargli incantesimi degni di quel nome._

_Non gli incantesimi che Rowena gli mostrava nel folto del bosco e che lui osservava con occhi colmi di stupore ed ammirazione quand'era sicura che nessuno li seguisse -né i cittadini, né tantomeno altre streghe- gli unici che poteva svelargli senza eccessivi rischi. C'erano regole da seguire, ruoli da rispettare._

__Al diavolo le loro dannate regole. _  
Avevano forse evitato che il loro mondo andasse in fumo? Avevano forse protetto il suo bambino?_

_La casa si manteneva in piedi a stento.  
Il fuoco le mordeva i fianchi, arrampicandosi lungo le pareti._

_Rowena non si preoccupò di nascondersi; seppure non avesse mostrato prove di colpevolezza, era sicura che avrebbero cercato di strappargliele con ogni mezzo possibile. Che ci provassero, se ne avevano il coraggio._ Che si avvicinassero abbastanza da farsi colpire…! __

_L'incantesimo divelse la porta, senza che la struttura ne venisse intaccata.  
Attraversò la soglia e lo vide, accucciato sul pavimento di terra battuta, il corpicino paffuto scosso da singulti. In mezzo ai colpi di tosse, Fergus riuscì comunque a rantolare il suo nome, come fosse una preghiera._

_“Madre…!”_

_Sentendo la testa che già iniziava a girare, lo prese per un braccio e l'aiutò ad uscire dalla casa, un po' tirando ed un po' spingendo. Trascinandolo a fatica -ubriaco di fumo, barcollava incerto- riuscì a portarlo con sé nel bosco._

_Lì, Fergus cedette, crollando a terra. Rowena fu sul punto di cedere a sua volta, ma non alla debolezza delle membra provate dall'apprensione e dalla fuga._

_Davanti al volto sporco di fuliggine, lacrime e muco di suo figlio, sentì forte più che mai l'impulso di abbracciarlo, di domandargli perdono per una vita di simulata freddezza, per quella distanza che aveva sempre mantenuto tra di loro -nel desiderio, forse, che Fergus l'amasse un po' meno, che per lui fosse più facile abbandonarla a tempo debito._

_Che smettesse di sorriderle come se fosse la cosa più importante dell'universo, e non la sua rovina più grande._

_“Madre, cosa faremo adesso?”_

__Oh, Rowena sapeva cosa fare. _  
Si alzò in piedi, affondando le unghie nei palmi delle mani che fremevano, anelavano ad un primo ed ultimo abbraccio. Sorrise noncurante, posandogli accanto la bisaccia che fortunatamente aveva portato con sé prima di scoprire l'incendio. Vi era dell'acqua, al suo interno, e abbastanza cibo per qualche giorno._

_“Aspettami qui, Fergus. Torno subito.”_

_La piana dove fino a poche ore prima avevano vissuto era un inferno in terra.  
Rowena ne era felice, in un qualche modo; perlomeno, avrebbe potuto fingere che le lacrime che le scorrevano copiose sulle guance fossero colpa del fumo._


End file.
